Obrez
}} The Obrez is a Russian Sawed-Off derivative of the Mosin Nagant Sniper Rifle. The Obrez is unlocked at rank 117 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The "обрез" or Obrez (Roughly meaning "cut-down" in Russian) can be constructed as a sawn-off Mosin-Nagant, created by Russian revolutionaries during the Russian Revolution to fit their need for concealed weaponry. By cutting down the 31.5 inch barrel and buttstock, any ubiquitous Mosin-Nagant rifle (produced in their millions) could be easily hidden in chimneys and religious icons, or anywhere passing soldiers would not be expected to look.Obrez: The Russian Mosin Fireball ConversionWikipedia: Mosin Nagant, and was thus used most by spies and saboteurs. In Game ''General Information The Obrez is the second most difficult gun to unlock, M231 being first. The Obrez is devilishly expensive and, being unlocked at an appreciatively high rank, is quite a prized find. It is quite unique compared to other sidearms, as it behaves somewhat like a pocket sniper rifle due to its stats (high range, great aim stability, decent damage output, and the capability of a one shot headshot at any given range). However, that doesn't make it the strongest of them all; it is inferior in a major way to the MP412 Rex and the Deagle when it comes to close quarter engagements. However the Obrez has the upper hand when considering long range engagements. The body hitbox multipliers may affect the outcome of the overall damage output and due to its high range, it can keep dealing its max damage under a range a secondary weapon would be effectively used. The Obrez's main strength is its one shot headshot at any range, basically giving no reason to use the Mosin Nagant, its rifle variant, if you are skillful at landing headshots. It should be noted that the Obrez does a bit less damage on body and limb parts, which further emphasizes the need for consistent headshots as not all enemies will be severely wounded by your teammates. However, it being at a higher rank than the Mosin discourages players from buying and using the Mosin instead. This weapon is great for last ditch survival attempts in CQC and picking off targets at long ranges where as a PDW in the Scout class would have difficulty doing so, which are situations that would always go wrong in a battle, even for higher ranks. There seems to be a solid reason why this gun is unlocked at a high rank. 'Usage & Tactics' Coming Soon Conclusion Using the Obrez is very difficult due to the relatively high recoil and a difficult follow-up shot, making it a weapon only the most experienced shooters could favour. As it needs to have its bolt cycled after every shot, its fire rate is somewhat mediocre in terms of speed, although when considering it's able to hit a one hit headshot at any ranges, the Obrez's damage may overcome its setbacks. However, it's preferable to use a CQC oriented sidearm instead of the Obrez as fire rate matters more in close quarters situations. Pros & Cons '''Pros:' * Can instantly kill an opponent with a headshot at any range. * Fast reload. * High damage output. * Fastest fire rate out of all the bolt-actions in the game. * Can support both ACOG and VCOG 6x scopes , unlike the REX or the Deagle. Cons: * Low magazine size. * No front iron sights * Can't carry a reserve chambered round. * Hard to master. * Large barrel attachments (such as most Suppressors) block default sight. * High recoil, hard to track the enemy if missed or hit by a non-fatal shot. * Very slow muzzle velocity of 1500 studs/s. * Has a lot of spread. Trivia * Until the July 2017 update, the Obrez was the only weapon of its type, until the addition of the SFG-50 * It is one of the few World War era weapons added to Phantom Forces (along with the Mosin Nagant) that is not modified into a modernized version. * "Obrez" means any sawed-off weapon that is easy to conceal. It was mostly used by spies. * The Obrez can (rather curiously) pick up ammo from pistols such as the M9 and Glock 17. However, the MP412 REX and Desert Eagle .44 are not compatible with the Obrez. * An original Obrez is rather hard to find due to the age and lack of documentation since the users were against an organized military. As a result, many of them were lost or destroyed. * In the film Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back, one of the Bounty Hunters on the Super Star Destroyer is wielding a modified Obrez. * "обрез" (Obrez) translates as the Russian word for "Edge". Gallery ObrezHip.png|From the hip ObrezSights.png|Down the sights Obrez.png|Side view IMG_0145.JPG|The Obrez in real life References Category:Other Secondary Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Historical Weapons